


Lost Bets

by theres_a_bug_on_my_screen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Multi, Rimming, Spitroasting, jeonghan is a bit of a bitch but he gets over it, mentioned booseoksoon, punishments arent fully involved, we stan jeongcheolsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theres_a_bug_on_my_screen/pseuds/theres_a_bug_on_my_screen
Summary: The younger sighed in exasperation. "What if I don't agree to play?" He asked, hoping to see a way out of this.Jeonghan smirked, and placed a finger under his chin to lift the younger to meet his eyes. They were a warm chocolatey brown, but not now. They had an evil glint. Joshua gulped. "You wouldn't want to know, darling Joshuji."
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Bet

Joshua had a duality of some sorts. He could be as sweet as candy, looking out for his friends at any time, making sure to call home every couple days, and being a exceptionally good human being. Other times it's a light switch: giving out horrible punishments after winning bets, teasing his boyfriends a little too much, even making Chan cry once.

He could glare at someone one second and post a cute picture on Instagram the next with an amount of emojis disgustingly large the next. His friends are somewhat used to it, but it still shocks them. 

Of course there were consequences. Hell, when has there ever been no consequences? There were the ones BooSeokSoon gave like licking a tree or pranking Jeonghan with the "I'm pregnant!" Then there were the ones were that were given by his lovely boyfriends. Seungcheol was nice and so busy in his studio that he didn't have the time for it. The worst was making him eat spicy fire chicken noodles with triple the amounts of that hellish sauce. Feeling bad afterwards, Seungcheol threw away the half eaten noodles and cleaned the younger up and his ruined taste buds before giving him Kiwi ice cream. Jeonghan, on the other hand... he was a bit more sadistic. Ok, a lot more sadistic. 

The older threw the idea of mercy straight out of the window. His beloved Jeonghan loved to embarrass him. It was always worth it in the end to see Seungcheol's reaction. He once had Joshua wear a white tulle skirt that would've made MOMOLAND proud. In the end, they all didn't expect to enjoy it as much as they did.

At this point, it's been no surpirse that Jeonghan has mixed sex and punishments since the beginning of time with his partners, so when he threw a black shopping bag at Joshua, he knew what was gonna go down. 

"Joshuji, my one and only love!" Jeonghan declared dramatically as he walked through their bedroom door. Joshua was playing on his phone, laying down on his stomach. The older knew that he was paying attention, so he continued. "I have a lovely game that we should play!" 

"Fun, hyung," the younger replied, not even peeking up from his screen. Jeonghan huffed, wanting Joshua's attention to be on him and not on his damn phone. "Look at me, my love. and stop playing with your phone before I rip it in half," Jeonghan sweetly threatened. Joshua complied and put his phone face down before sitting up cross legged. 

"As I was saying," Jeonghan said, looking at Joshua with 'If you touch your phone again I'm going to kill you' eyes, "We should see who can get Seungcheol to hug them first." Joshua laughed. "That's easy Hannie! All you have to do is raise your arms and he'll come running. 

Jeonghan let out a chilling giggle. "That's the only part that we need to change, sweetheart." Joshua looked up in quiet shock. "What do you mean, "that's the only part we need to change?"" Jeonghan leaned over the other, smiling cruelly. "You can't say, do, or express anything about wanting a hug, you have to see who he hugs first. If you say anything about it, you lose the bet instantly! So, whatcha say about that?"

The younger sighed in exasperation. "What if I don't agree to play?" He asked, hoping to see a way out of this. Jeonghan smirked, and placed a finger under his chin to lift the younger to meet his eyes. They were a warm chocolatey brown, but not now. They had an evil glint. Joshua gulped. "You wouldn't want to know, darling Joshuji."

~~~

It was interesting. Seungcheol had come home, expecting their normal routine. Usually they would be clamoring to reach him, which was an endearing sight, but also dangerous as Jeonghan nearly kicked Joshua in the balls to give him a hug once. 

The oldest came home to the TV on, and the kitchen smelling delightful. He kicked off his shoes, took off his horrible looking winter coat (Jeonghan so desperately wanted him to throw it away, but Seungcheol refused on multiple occasions) and went to their dinky living room. Joshua was clad in one of Jeonghan's sweatshirts and his sweatpants, eyes glued to the screen playing The Lorax Movie. 

He was covered in a grey blanket, head leaning against one of their few cushions. Everything about it seemed so soft: The too-large sweater, the blanket wrapped around him. The younger was watching the singing bears intently, and Seungcheol nearly laughed at the 24 year old so enamored the kid's movie.

"Hey, Shua," Seungcheol said, hoping to get his attention. Joshua mumbled a quiet "Hi Cheollie" before turning to the hypnotizing cartoons. He sighed before walking to his room to set down his stuff and changing into a white shirt and black sweatpants. He returned to the living room before turning to the right to be greeted with the sight of Jeonghan making dinner. "Hey love," he murmured. 

Seungcheol didn't know if the December cold got to him, or if he was feeling cuddly, but he wrapped Jeonghan in a tight hug without thinking about it. He sighed, inhaling the smell of the pasta and the slight smell of Jeonghan's rose shampoo. Jeonghan turned around before kissing him. He heard Joshua moving in the background, and his groan. Jeonghan smirked into the kiss. "I won the bet," Jeonghan murmured against his lips and pulling away. Seungcheol cocked his head in confusion. Jeonghan set down the spatula, looking excited. "Can you stir this still? I need to get our Shua ready for his punishment."

"Joshuji?" Seungcheol asked, looking at the younger. Jeonghan ruffled Joshua's raven black locks before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. Seungcheol awaited Jeonghan's return, stirring the curry.

Seungcheol wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting to see Jeonghan's teasing smirk as he sauntered back into the room. Seungcheol noticed the hand hidden behind his back.

"What did you do?" the older said, scratching the back of his neck. "What bet? And what punishment?" Jeonghan laughed. "We had a little game! It's all good fun. Since he wasn't wrapped in your arms, he's wrapped around something else."

Seungcheol sighed. Is his boyfriends trying to kill him? "Did you stick a vibrator in him?"

Jeonghan nodded. "I stuck a vibrator in him." Seungcheol sighed and shifted a little in his seat. Jeonghan smirked at his red cheeks. He absolutely loved seeing Seungcheol so flustered like this. It was when he fucked Joshua the roughly, chasing his own orgasm more than the younger's. Ever the sweetheart, he would coax him to reach his release with him, their chests painted white. He loved seeing that.

And that was his intent. Jeonghan pulled out a small flat remote. Smiling once more, his thumb traced the large round circle in the middle.

"And I can control it with a push of a button."

His thumb slammed down. Muffled moans could be heard, and Seungcheol's jeans tightened. "Fuck, Hannie, why?"

"Because he lost the bet, Cheollie! There's consequences to everything, whether it be good or bad." Seungcheol rubbed his eyes and sighed. "You're going to kill me one day. Both of you." Jeonghan smiled, catlike. "And you wouldn't give a damn." The older scoffed. "And I wouldn't give a damn. Exactly."

Jeonghan clapped his hands. "Do you wanna see our little Shua or do you wanna watch some TV?" Seungcheol glanced to the TV. "I've had enough of listening to The Lorax Movie." He got up and walked to the bedroom, Jeonghan following behind him.


	2. Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So polite for Cheollie, aren't you, baby?" Joenghan mused, playing with Joshua's messy locks. "Well, since he asked so politely, you want Cheollie's cock?" Joshua nodded, and he moaned as Jeonghan tugged on his hair. "What's the magic words, doll?" Joshua turned a slight red. 
> 
> "Sorry. Can I have his-" he motioned to Seungcheol, who was currently lubing himself up, "please?" Jeonghan smiled, and pressed a soft kiss on his collarbone before responding. "So nice Shua. We'll take care of you."

Well, shit. 

Joshua was tied to the bed with white ribbons, his hands out of reach from his leaking cock on the headboard. Joshua's legs were pressed together, failing to hide his hard on. He was in an artfully ripped crop top and a soft pink skirt covered his thighs. A white choker adorned his neck, marks made previously before fading. Tears streaked down his face, crying from the lack of an orgasm and being on edge. Every so often he would let out little noise of pleasure and Seungcheol bit his fist to keep him from running over there and fucking him. Joshua breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his nicer boyfriend in the doorway.

"Fuck," he breathed. Jeonghan laughed. "I knew you would react like that, baby."

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan. "Can I hel-" 

"No." 

That singular word nearly broke Joshua's heart. He let out a broken sob and Seungcheol raced to his side, gently wiping the younger's tears away. "It's ok, baby, breathe through your nose." Jeonghan let out a small huff of displeasure. "He's supposed to stay like that for 30 minutes. It's only been 13!" 

Seungcheol looked at him, a harsh look in his eyes. "No. You need to stop with these insane punishments! You edged him until he was sobbing last time! I'm not doing this anymore!"

Jeonghan grabbed his arm and Seungcheol cried out in shock. Jeonghan let go, breathing hard. "Fuck, I'm sorry, sorry, oh my god I'm- fuck! I'm sorry!" He paced around the room. "I'm so damn sorry, Cheollie, I-I didn't mean to-" Seungcheol placed his hands on the younger's shoulders and Jeonghan stopped, looking at him with wide eyes. "It's ok, Hannie, just don't do it again." Jeonghan gave the remote to him, nearly dropping it in the process.

Joshua ground his hips against Seungcheol, moaning at the feeling. The older quickly stopped the torturous vibrations, took out the vibrator, and threw it to the side. Joshua ground down harder, trying to replace the rushing heat in his stomach. The older's hands slowly gravitated to Joshua's hair. He gave an experimental tug as Joshua whined. "Please, m-more, oh god-" 

"Shua, love, we're gonna take it slow, ok?" Seunghceol said, grabbing Joshua's hips and stopping them. The younger let out a small huff before nodding. Seungcheol motioned at Jeonghan. "We're gonna take it slow, ok Hannie?" He nodded. Feeling satisfied, Seungcheol laid Joshua out on the bed. "So pretty," he breathed. 

Seungcheol rubbed the younger's thighs, feeling the plush skin underneath his fingertips. He trailed his fingers up to the younger's waist before he felt soft lace. He tugged the skirt up and opened his mouth in quiet shock at the white panties. "Are you serious?" He said, looking at Jeonghan, who nodded smugly. "So pretty, isn't he?" Jeonghan murmured, fingertips dancing up to the soaked panties. Joshua jerked his hips up, and moaned.

"So sensitive..." Seungcheol commented, and Jeonghan hummed in agreement. Seungcheol fingered the fabric of crop top that Joshua was wearing, looking expectantly at the younger. Joshua nodded and Seungcheol guided Joshua out of it. He looked at the pink bralet and gasped. "So pretty, baby. Can I take it off?" He asked. Jeonghan giggled. "It looks like you want to rip it off, Cheollie." And he did exactly that. "Hey! That was expensive ok?" Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders and Joshua laughed. Dropping the torn fabric to the side, Seungcheol played with Joshua's slowly hardening nipples. Joshua keened, his back arching off of the bed. "Such a a sensitive baby." Jeonghan added. Without looking up from the younger, Seungcheol looked deep into Joshua's eyes. "Who do you want to fuck you, Shua?" The younger looked at them with lidded eyes, dazed with pleasure. "Want Cheollie." 

"Ok then..." Jeonghan said. "Can Hannie have baby's mouth?" Joshua nodded. "Good baby," he praised. Seungcheol got to work quickly, looping a finger and pulling down the lace. "Hannie, can I have the flavored lube? The cherry one?" A bottle came flying through and he caught it as he glared at the younger. Jeonghan smiled innocently. Rolling his eyes, Seungcheol took the bottle and patted Joshua's thighs. "Shua baby, can you get onto your hands and knees?" 

This is heaven. 

Joshua eyes rolled back as Seungcheol lapped his hole, eating him out at a slow pace. Jeonghan was bare and was pressing kisses into Joshua's neck. A certain flick of a tongue drew out a loud moan and Jeonghan bit hard down on a hickey. 

Suddenly it stopped. Joshua's whine turned into a hiss as Seungcheol pushed in 2 fingers. "Fuck Cheollie, that feels good," he cried out. Jeonghan pulled Joshua close, capturing the other's lips into a heated kiss. "Baby's so loose from the vibrator, Cheollie doesn't have to do much, hm?" Jeonghan murmured against his lips. "So loose for him, huh?" Seungcheol was 4 fingers deep now, so close to pressing against his prostate, but so far away.

Joshua pushed up against the fingers, earning a tsking noise from the older. "Do you want Seungcheollie to make you cum now or do you want something else?" Joshua pulled away from Jeonghan. "Something else, please. Seuncheol nodded approvingly before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the already soiled bed sheets. Joshua whined but stopped when he heard Seungcheol hurriedly take off his clothes and the the snapping of a lube bottle being opened.

"So polite for Cheollie, aren't you, baby?" Joenghan mused, playing with Joshua's messy locks. "Well, since he asked so politely, you want Cheollie's cock?" Joshua nodded, and he moaned as Jeonghan tugged on his hair. "What's the magic words, doll?" Joshua turned a slight red.

"Sorry. Can I have his-" he motioned to Seungcheol, who was currently lubing himself up, "please?" Jeonghan smiled, and pressed a soft kiss on his collarbone before responding. "So nice Shua. We'll take care of you."

Jeonghan got up before grabbing a sliver packet and ripping it open. He rolled it onto himself. Joshua's smelled the cloyingly sweet smell. A flavored condom. How kind. There have been times when Jeonghan got the unflavored one unfortunately, and it wasn't pleasant. Seungcheol got onto the bed again, holding another sliver packet. "Do you want me to fill you up, baby?" Joshua nodded. Jeonghan let out a soft whistle. 

"So it one of those days, huh?" Joshua nodded as well as he could. Usually he wouldn't complaining about cleaning cum out of his ass, but on those special occasions or days he would agree to let them. No matter how long cleanup would take, it was always worth it.

Seungcheol got back onto the bed, spreading Joshua's legs and pushing the dirty skirt up. He lined up with the younger's hole before pushing in, inch by inch. Jeonghan watched Joshua's expressions. He couldn't take it anymore before pushing his aching cock into Joshua's warm mouth. Seungcheol groaned as he bottomed out, gripping Joshua's tiny waist so hard that it's going to leave bruises.

"Can I move, Shua?" Joshua hummed around Jeonghan's cock and the older moaned at the vibrations. Jeonghan took the younger's face into his hands before pushing fucking in and out of Joshua's mouth. 

Joshua was drinking in Jeonghan's tiny moans, and the older tried not to slam into his baby, as much as he wanted to. Seungcheol jerked his hips up, then started thrusting in and out. Joshua stared at Jeonghan through his eyelashes, looking at the older.

Jeonghan was so pretty. Joshua remembers when he grew out his hair, long and straight and like a curtain of silk. He wore it in a ponytail at the base of his neck and both Joshua and Seungcheol loved it on him. He cut it now, and dyed it so many times Joshua was pretty sure that it was fried. Still, his hair was beautiful as always. It was a dark brown now, wavy and perfect in every way. Seungcheol went through different colors as well, now sporting a bluish grey that was so pretty on him. 

Joshua broke out of his thought when Seungcheol hit his prostate dead on. He outright screamed, muffled by Jeonghan fucking into him. Seungcheol fucked harder, the knot in his stomach threatening to come undone. Jeonghan's thrusts got sloppy, and with a high pitched moan he released into the condom. Jeonghan pulled off from him, laying against the pillows. 

Seungcheol removed his hand from Joshua's waist to the other's leaking cock, jerking him off in time with the pounding pace that he set. Joshua's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he opened his mouth in a quiet scream, cumming hard into Seungcheol's hand. Meanwhile, the older finished with a groan, releasing into Joshua. He rode out his high before stopping. They all sat there, breathing hard. After a few moments, Jeonghan got up, took off the condom and tied it up before throwing it into the trash. Seungcheol pulled out of Joshua. 

"So pretty, filled up with my cum. Can I take a picture, Shua?" Joshua nodded, and Seungcheol grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He opened the camera app and snapped a pic before airdropping it to the other two.

Jeonghan came back holding a cup of water and a cloth. "Drink up baby, and lemme take the skirt off." After removing the cumstained fabric Seungcheol ran up to get the bath tub ready. Jeonghan was still wiping his lover off, when out of the blue he murmured, "sorry baby. I didn't mean to go too far with the punishment tonight." Joshua laughed. "It's fine, hyung. Maybe we should set some limits." Jeonghan nodded in agreement.

"Bathtub is ready!" They heard Seungcheol yell. Joshua moved to roll off the bed but his legs were numb. Jeonghan laughed. "Let me carry you, babyboy." 

The three spent the next 30 minutes washing each other off with gentle scrubs and soft smiles. Joshua was sound asleep in the bathtub, content and warm and so grateful for his caring boyfriends. Seungcheol dressed him in one of their shirts before setting him onto the bed and getting dressed themselves. Jeonghan sighed, leaning his head onto Seungcheol's shoulders. "He looks so cute." Seungcheol hummed and rubbed the other's arm. "Night love." 

And they fell asleep, Joshua sandwiched between his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i really appreciate it. please comment if theres some spelling and grammar mistakes that i made, and thank you again for reading. if you have a request for me to write then send it in! 
> 
> edit (10/23/2020) // so i fixed the parapgraphing and spacing as it really pisses me off that it wasnt clean or correct so thats that ;-;


End file.
